The Eternal Curse of Mayfil
by Zanahoria
Summary: Picks up at the end of LOD. Mayfil, in all its hellish glory, still functions. After the battle against fate ancient safeguards are activated and the terrible power Winglies had over the cycle of life becomes apparent as one who should have died returns.
1. Chapter I

THE ETERNAL CURSE OF MAYFIL

I am back! This story, formerly titled _Memoria from Mayfil_, is being rewritten and is undergoing mega plot revision. These first few chapters are pretty much corrected versions of their originals, and—hopefully—parts of them are seriously de-cheesy-fied.

The beginning of this story is somewhat complicated; however, I will do my best to explain. We pick up right after the final battle with Melbu Frahma ended, as the Moon That Never Sets exploded. The threat Melbu posed is gone from the mortal realm now, and the other Dragoons are now left to return to their former lives for the time being.

For our purposes, we pick up just before the Moon explodes. Enjoy!

Zanahoria (formerly known as El Choclo)

P.S. Don't be stingy with your advice, by the way. Review!

* * *

**Chapter I**

He wouldn't give up. He just wouldn't. Melbu Frahma, defeated and torn to pieces, was now desperate. He was beyond reason, beyond thought, beyond any semblance of common sense. All that mattered now was destroying these two little pests that so stupidly left themselves within the Moon That Never Sets. It didn't matter now, though—soon the Moon would explode. Darkness would envelop him and he wouldn't have to deal with this any longer. With his last mortal breaths, Melbu Frahma wanted to inflict all the pain he possibly could on Zieg and Rose.

The Imperial Wingly threw all of his power out at them. It coursed about in flurries of light, and Zieg and Rose deflected it and managed to slash at him. Working as a unit, they dodged his bolts of dark energy and somehow inflicted more pain on him than he was on them.  
From the distant reaches of the Moon came a rumbling sound. The three of them looked in towards the center of the great remnant of the final race. The fire was coming closer now, and the Moon was beginning to explode.

Rose and Zieg looked at each other and then at Melbu. Rose couldn't begin to explain what happened next. She threw her arms out and floated down to Melbu Frahma like an angel clad in black and purple armor. Somehow, his power was disabled. Perhaps it was the Moon sucking in all the energy around it, but she thought it was something more than that.

When she was not ten feet from the horrific features of the beaten Imperial Wingly, she said three simple words. Three words that would stick with her through all of her afterlife, three words that she never expected she could ever say to the vile scum that had caused her to suffer for 11,000 long, soul draining years.

Those three words were, "I forgive you."

Melbu was stunned. He was to blame for everything that happened. He hated her, he hated Zieg, and he hated Dart, Hatchel, Shana, Meru, Miranda, Albert, Lavitz, and Kongol, all of them! They were the enemy, the inferior humans that dared to challenge his power. The ones who dared to use the archaic power that had defeated him before. From whence came this capacity to forgive? Moreover, how _dare_ any of them forgive _him_!

Rose and Zieg floated up together. Hand in hand, they looked each other in the eye. The rumbling was now deafening. They hugged closer, and then united in one final kiss as the jagged walls near them finally broke through. The fire flashed through the room, and quickly, painlessly, all feeling left them. A shocked Melbu watched as the flames burst in and did not cause them any pain, and then an instant later, he was incinerated with them.

* * *

Outside the Moon That Never Sets, the Dragoons floated in the air. The Moon, cradled within the branches of the Divine Tree, began to emit a rumbling noise. Several short moments later, it exploded in a fury of fire and excess magical energy. A great mushroom cloud of fire, smoke, and energy formed in the sky, and the Dragoons stared in awe at the gargantuan crater created in the desert floor. Nearby, the ruins of Mayfil were somehow unscathed. 

"ROSE!" Dart cried out as he shed a single tear. Shana wiped the tear away, and hung on closer. The events since that fateful day when she was kidnapped in Seles swam through her mind. She was confused, and now she had lost a close friend; and Dart had lost his father.  
However, she was looking forward to the possibility of peace. Since their main goals had been accomplished, the Call of Fate was answered and their destinies fulfilled, right? Shana looked forward to returning to Seles. But first, Endiness needed some serious damage control. Serdio, Tiberoa, and Mille Seseau had nearly been physically and politically annihilated by Melbu Frahma's campaign against existence.

The group turned and began to float down. On the top of a building in the ruins of Mayfil, they landed, but did not de-transform. "Well," Dart said. "It's been a grand journey," he said as tears began to form in his eyes. "I...I don't know what to do. Rose is gone, my father is gone. And all of this…" he paused and wiped away a tear. "I don't see...what to...I don't know what I'm going to do now. I think it best if we all go home now, but…"

Albert stepped up to him, and clapped him on the shoulder that wasn't completely formed of the Divine Dragon's cannon. "I know how you feel," he said. He turned to the rest of the Dragoons. "Go home. Rest. Relax—Soa knows we deserve it. You're always welcome at Bale. In fact," he said, and a faint smile crept across his face, "I'd like to invite you all to stay at the palace for a while before returning home. I think…I think it would give us time to talk things through and maybe bring some closure to what has happened."

"I agree," said Meru, her normal cheeriness dissipated. She floated up a bit, and then she looked around her. "I think Rose would have agreed," said Shana. "Let's go," said Miranda as she floated up. "All right, let's," Dart agreed, taking Shana into his arms and floating up. "The sooner we get away from the Wingly death trap the better," Haschel said quietly. Everyone else followed suit, and turned in the general direction of Serdio. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a few days," Meru said. "I'm going to Ulara, I need to chat with Charle."

Shana got down out of Dart's arms and ran over to Meru. She embraced her, a sign of friendship she had not formerly shown. Meru was slightly taken aback, but she returned the hug. "I should be fine getting there. Mayfil's transport pods should have enough power left to get me there," Meru thought out loud as she let Shana down. "All the same, be careful," Shana said. With that, Meru smiled, waved, and began her descent through the City of Death.


	2. Chapter II

**The Eternal Curse of Mayfil**

I am back with more revision! Within a couple chapters we'll be surging ahead with new material. Oh, and to those who reviewed this before many thanks. And to those who are considering reviewing...do it.

I own nothing except my plot and the characters that I make up and insert in here.

Ahem. On with the show!

**Chapter II**

Meru slowly picked her path back through the black city. The terrible things that were done here 11,000 years before flashed through her mind. She alone was allowed to know what occurred in Mayfil in those past times. The elder of the Wingly forest had told her these things—magic that was never meant to be tampered with was worked here. It was here that the Wingly Emperor enacted his most vile deed—his triumph over life and death.

Long life was a given for Winglies, of course. Look at the elder, or even Charle. They had been around at least 11,000 years, and probably even a couple hundred before the Dragon Campaign. But, that didn't matter now, Meru supposed. _'Will I live that long?'_ she asked herself as she quietly moved through the platforms of Mayfil. She could still feel the presence of souls here. They were afraid, she gathered. After all, in the time of the Wingly Empire, Mayfil was the most dreaded fate.

Thinking back, Meru remembered a time when she had been with the elder. A monster had entered the forest village, and she had gone with him to see. When he saw the gnarled beast, he said something that stuck with Meru.

"What in all the hells of Mayfil!"

Yes. The hells of Mayfil. It was then that it dawned on Meru exactly _who_ Melbu Frahma and his tirade of servants were. She was disgusted with this place. However, what shocked her most is when she and the Dragoons had come to it, Mayfil still held sway. Its power was not gone, souls were still passing through its gate. Perhaps Melbu's terrible power never did die out. The soul of the Virage Embryo—stolen or not—was, after all, a force to be reckoned with.

Meru quickened her pace. She didn't want to stay in the dreary empire of death any longer than she had to. There was only one other place that held this sway over her—the Coliseum of the Races. The Coliseum at Kadessa.

The sun had set now, yet the city was still running. The lights still functioned, even after 11,000 years! She was horrified at the Wingly architecture—meant to torment the living world for eternity. The thought disgusted her and caused her to move even more quickly.

Several hours later she finally reached the transport pod. Quickly working, she used her Wingly magic to power up the pod itself and set the location for Ulara. Finally, after all these years, she was on her way to someone who could set her mind free. Someone who could answer her questions. Charle Frahma, older sister to the tyrant.

Meru silently stepped up onto the platform and let the green light envelop her. She was soon surrounded by it completely, and felt herself hurtling through time and space, until almost instantly she landed on the pod at Ulara. There was a slight breeze, and the sky was less bright than normal. She looked up, and remembered why. The Moon That Never Sets was gone.

Meru began walking through the city. Picking her path through, she finally came upon the flower gardens Charle kept. She kneeled down next to the short stone wall that held the tiny garden. She leaned over it and looked at the flowers. Red and brilliant, they no longer grew anywhere in the world but here. Perhaps some things were beautiful even in the time of the Wingly Empire.

Meru began to grow weary, so she got up and turned down the path to Charle's home. She sprouted her blue wings and flew quickly there. The lights in the gigantic home were still on, so she knocked loudly on the door. She heard footsteps from inside, and moments later the door swung open to reveal a woman in a large and poofy pink dress.

"Why...Meru!" Charle exclaimed, embracing her quickly. Meru returned the embrace. "I'm so happy you came back alive," Charle said. They let each other go, and then Charle invited her inside.

Sitting on a sofa, they began to chat. Small things at first, the whether, the stars, and the absence of the Moon That Never Sets. Which brought about the discussion about the battle.

"So...Did you fight hard?" Charle asked quietly. "Yes. Everyone fought bravely. I think...I think..." Meru said, trying to form the words. "Do you really think you—" Charle asked, and Meru interrupted her. "Yes," Meru said. "He's free, I felt his soul come from the Moon and pass into Mayfil." Charle frowned. "Mayfil?" she asked. "Yes," Meru replied.

* * *

King Albert's kingdom was at peace for the first time since he had to abandon them in the middle of war to answer the call of the Dragoon Spirit. The huge palace at the center of Bale cast an abnormal shadow, as it now only had one moon to light the night. Within the castle, only a few candles burned, those few who had dared to stay up. 

"This will be your room, Shana," Albert said as he opened a door. The room was spacious, including a large bed, several glass-paned windows, a mahogany nightstand, dressing table, an armchair, and even a private bathroom. She walked in, and lit the candle using Albert's. Albert pointed everyone else to similar rooms, and Miranda was next door to her. Their rooms were a kind of suite; a door in a corner connected them both to each other. Albert took Kongol down the hall to a different room, though. This room happened to have a sturdier make-up. All the better to support the weight of a Giganto.

Miranda was exhausted. She was so tired that as soon as she changed into a nightgown, she fell into bed and fell into a deep, deep sleep. She began to dream about her life in the Birth City Deningrad. Childhood memories, growing up, life as a Sacred Sister, and Queen Theresa, the holy queen. Soon, however, something interrupted her dream.

"Miranda," it said. It was quiet at first. She didn't stir—somehow she knew it wasn't a temporal voice. "Miranda," I quietly called again. "Miranda, do you know who this is?" it said. Miranda, not knowing how, responded. "No," she said. "I am Shirley, the first Dragoon of the White Silver Dragon," the disembodied voice said. "Shirley?" Miranda asked. She was soon enveloped in a white light, and a split second later she was standing on what seemed to be a platform of clouds, suspended miles up into the sky. In front of her was the spirit of the original White Silver Dragoon.


	3. Chapter III

**The Eternal Curse of Mayfil**

Excellent. This chapter marks the end of revision and the beginning of new material. Rejoice.

I own nothing exept my plot and characters.

(begin subliminal message) reviiiieeeww... reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeewwwwww...(end subliminal message)

Once again...on with the show!

**Chapter III**

Everything around her was cold. All she could feel was terrible, expansive, unrelenting cold. She found that her eyes were closed after gathering her senses, and set herself about the difficult task of opening them. Once she did, she blinked a few times. She was in some kind of ethereal plane, she guessed. There was nothing but blue energy surging around as far as the eye could see, and an awful, biting cold wind.

When she looked down she saw that her feet were frozen to the ground. Rather, frozen to what appeared to be the ground. The wind was causing ice to form around her feet and slowly form up her legs as well. She panicked for a split second, and then pulled her wits about her for the second time.

Scanning her memory for any idea of where she could be, she finally remembered the legend of the Schism—the gap between the worlds of the living and the dead. It seemed she had made it there. _'So it's finally all over...perhaps some rest will come to me now,'_ she thought to herself as she looked around her once again. Finally, Rose would be able to relax.

First, however, she had to set about how to get to the world of the dead before she was frozen. She didn't have to think long, however, as a voice came out of the nothingness, speaking her name.

"ROSE!" it said loudly. The suddenness of it sent a shock through Rose. "ROSE!" it came again. Rose couldn't think of anything else to do, so she returned the call. "I am Rose, who would summon me?" she called out into the nothingness. Out of the blue energy, a sort of non-light formed and condensed into the shape of a woman, and then slowly she began to walk toward Rose.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties and was of medium height, with long, flowing, waist-length black hair and ice blue eyes glowing through from her ghost white skin. She wore a white robe, and in one hand was a staff made of shimmering gold. "I am Mortska, the keeper of the Gates of Life and Death," she said. She made no move. Her voice was cold and chilling.

"I am here to ask of you which world you would chose," Mortska said as she slightly pointed her golden staff at Rose. "To choose the world of death will forever separate you from the world of the living. To choose the world of life will send you to walk the lands of Endiness as a spirit until the world meets its end." Mortska's eyes met Rose's. "And not to choose will strand you here as a frozen, immobile spirit for all of eternity." Mortska took a step forward.

Rose looked around her. She knew for a fact that the Schism wasn't where she wanted to end up. She knew the world was safe now, so she didn't think that choice was necessary. Besides that, she had friends in the world of the dead. She took a breath, and let it out. She breathed in slowly one more time, and let the words flow.

"I choose death," Rose said quietly. Mortska smiled a cold smile, and said "Very well," in her flat, nearly toneless voice. "This way," she said, and walked off.

Soon they came upon a set of gates. They were wrought of gold, and there was a symbol from archaic times engraved on the top of the gates. Probably an ancient Wingly rune from when Melbu controlled both worlds, she guessed. Mortska inserted her staff into the keyhole, and a loud _snick_ could be heard as the lock moved and opened. Mortska smiled as she pointed through the gates. "Rose, enjoy your repose," she said. "Soa knows you deserve it." Her voice was no longer as cold, and for a second Rose thought that she had heard a strange and beautiful quality to it.. Mortska pointed through the gate once more and Rose walked through. She was quickly enveloped in a blue light, and reappeared in a place with sunshine and familiar buildings.

'_Interesting,'_ she thought to herself. _'The afterlife looks a lot like Vellweb.'

* * *

_

Mayfil still sat on the barren plain silently emitting its deceptive call to the departed souls of Endiness. During the Dragon Campaign, the Dragoons freed all the souls trapped there when the city went down. However, it still had the power to capture certain souls. Like that of its creator, for one.

Melbu Frahma was trapped in a room he couldn't recognize. There was no light here, and all around him were loud moans of anguish. Next to him, a familiar voice said something. "Your Majesty," it said. There was no mistaking that voice. It was Faust.

General Faust, commander of the Imperial Wingly Forces. The man who gallivanted around Endiness in that horrible floating Tower of Flanvel. In the eyes of Melbu he was to blame for the loss of the Dragon Campaign. He clearly remembered the day they figured out the secret to the downfall of the Dragoons.

The Dragoons, they discovered, worked as a unit. Separate, they were formidable foes, but nothing the Imperial Wingly Army couldn't handle. However, together they were an almighty and unstoppable force. That was the point of the attacks on Vellweb—to assassinate Zieg, their leader. Weakening their number by one seemed like it wouldn't accomplish much, but with no leader they would have to take a long time to recover and to plan their next move. But something went terribly wrong with that plan.

Melbu and Faust had planned a superb attack on Vellweb. They would send the Tower of Flanvel and a large sum of Imperial forces to the city. The Dragoons, however, managed to confuse the forces of the Imperial Winglies and crash the tower down. Faust barely escaped with his life that day.

The next attack they would bring upon Vellweb was a sure win. They began to move Mayfil, the City of Death, to Vellweb and summoned up an even larger army than they did with Flanvel. They moved on Vellweb, and it was chaos. There was no chance for the people of Vellweb. The Winglies slaughtered them, and the Dragoons barely managed to escape.

That was when the Winglies thought they had the human rebellion finally crushed. But something went horribly wrong. The Dragoons looked down upon Vellweb from the sky, seeing their homes, families, and friends burned, destroyed, and killed. The carnage and emotional overload pushed them over the edge. They all simultaneously summoned their vassal dragons, something they hadn't been able to do before, and the combined force took Mayfil away from Vellweb and brought it down in the desert.

The Imperial Wingly Force was then chased back to Kadessa, and their plan was completely thwarted. Faust barely survived this one, but was angered that not only did he fail to destroy the Dragoons, but also they had saved the souls of all the humans there from being immediately trapped in Mayfil.

Emperor Melbu Frahma was beyond fury at Faust's continued string of failures. He told him he had one last chance to take down the Dragoons. After all, they only had one city left to destroy, and it was the capital of the Wingly Empire.

Kadessa was by far the most fortified and populated city of the Winglies, though. The Dragoons hid in the forestland near it to plan their attack. They rallied human support and summoned an army the likes of which the Winglies had never seen. It seemed every member of every enslaved race was there to do battle with them. Melbu remembered looking down over the exterior wall of Kadessa and seeing this, and seeing the terrified face of his older sister. She said something to him he would never forget. "Fool! You tried to make yourself God, and now you're going to die, Melbu. You're going to be stuck in the hell you yourself created. Mayfil is waiting for its creator!"

Kadessa, after a long and tiring battle, eventually fell at the hands of the Dragoons. Melbu was defeated, but as history tells he put his soul into the spirit of the Red-Eye Dragon to be reawakened one day.

But even reawakened, he was defeated. And forgiven by them. It was all so confusing. However, none of that mattered now, he was here, just like Charle told him he would be.

"Nice to see you again," Faust said in a sarcastic tone. Melbu was surprised. Was this some sort of cosmic joke? Soa couldn't possibly be angry with him, he did what he was expected to do! He was supposed to carry out her will. And now he was stuck next to the one man who couldn't do anything right.

"The feeling is mutual," Melbu replied. "So, your Godliness, what do we do now? We're both in here; this is your fantastic creation. How do we get out?" Faust inquired, making no effort to disguise his intentions. "First we get out of these chains," Melbu said. He easily broke his, and then Faust's. He used his power to make light in the room.

The room was vast. This was the first hell he had designed—that for humans. However, when Mayfil went down most of them were freed. Melbu and Faust sprouted their blue wings, and Melbu let the way up and out of the room.

"We have to be careful, or we'll be sucked through the gate to the Schism," Melbu said. So with that they carefully picked their path through the city, avoiding all the paths that led to the center of the city. Several hours later, they reached the top of the city and climbed out.

They could see out to the barren plains where the explosion of the Moon That Never Sets had made a huge crater. The remains of the Divine Tree were scattered everywhere, pieces of wood and bark had fallen from the crater and out across the desert. "Let's go. We have a world to take back."


End file.
